First Meetings
by Kayla Silvermoon
Summary: Heero and Duo are sent on a mission Warnings: drugs, violent actions, and many more bad things. Also this is a Yaoi so if you don't like don't read. parings 1x2 3x4 and poor lonly Wu-bear.
1. Ted's bad day

STANDARD DISCLAIMER:  Gundam Wing DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.  =^.^=  Ok then on with the story.

It was a normal day in the office for Ted Jonberg, there was a pile of paper work that needed to be done by Friday, the coffee machine on the third floor was again not working, his wife keep calling him complaining about misulancious things like the next door neighbors were moving in wrong, his car needed to be fixed again and then he had Jason sitting next to him yapping about stupid shit.  Ted couldn't' wait till 5 pm came till then he was just going to ignore everything and work on his paper work unfortunately Jason was still talking.  

"So then this…oh hey man check out the new fag recruits, hell. I didn't know they took them that young." 

 Ted looked up from his paper work at the two young men that had just entered the 3rd floor office.  The one in lead was about 5 foot 5, he had unruly dark brown hair, and his preventer's jacket was unzipped and hung open concealing his badge.  He walked with a purpose you could tell.  The other had hip length light brown hair in a braid with long bangs.  And even from the desk you could see that he had a striking pair of violet eyes as could you tell the other had Persian blue.  This one was at least 3 inches smaller then the other boy.  He was dressed in a similar manner to the taller boy.  Except he wore a grin that a chesercat would be jealous of.  Thinking that these two "boys" needed to learn not to play with the big guys Jason decided to do a little hazing.  

"So which one likes bottom. . . I bet its you shorty." He started with a laugh.  This caused both Heero and Duo to look up at the "man".  Duo just grinned a satanic little smile at the man as Heero's eye's seemed to take on a deadly glint as Jason continued.

"So the little boys think they can play with the big boy's, tell me does your little boy toy like it rough.  But you know now that I take a good look at him he does look like a little girl, probably fights like one too.  And you hmp you I bet you couldn't even fuck him right.  What did you do ask mommy and daddy to let you" 

Jason got no further with his smart mouth, because Heero had him pinned two feet above the floor to the wall with one hand.  There was a fire in his eyes that could have scared the devil himself.  Duo was leaning over his shoulder with a smile that and a light in his eyes that rivaled Heeros.  

"Don't you EVER saying anything disrespectful of him again." Heero said in a deathly whisper while squeezing Jason's neck tighter.  

"Looks like someone made him mad." Duo said in a sing song voice and before anyone could even blink had a knife to the man's privates.  

"Hmm I wonder. . . how small this is." He said while slightly poking at Jason package.  

Jason was now scared shitless, to say the least.  He didn't know what to do.  And from the startled gasps from everyone, so where they.  The pair had moved faster then anyone thought possible.  

"MAXWELL, YUY MY OFFICE NOW!" screamed a very agitated voice of Lady Une.  

"Aww, she ruins all our fun. " Duo said while walking way.  Heero on the other hand squeezed just a bit harder, smirked at Jason then threw him to the floor, then followed Duo to the elevator.  And with that the spell seemed to be broken, a number of people flew to Jason's side.

"Aw, shit man you ok?" asked a colleague.  Jason coughing while trying to get air back in his lungs looked up with a look of sheer terror.  Lady Une came over to check the damage and seeing as how it wasn't life threating, told Jason to go to see the doctor for a check up, and to never insult anyone again.  For the Lady wasn't stupid and knew that this man had to of done something to piss them off, though, as of lately it wasn't becoming hard to do.  As a matter of fact, all five of the pilots were having problems.  'Oh well she though it would be dealt with later.'  

            After the lady left a murmur was going around, finally someone's voice was able to break above the rest.  

"Shit man, I can't believe you didn't know who they where.  There top agents man.  There's not much known about them 'cept they have there own offices on the top floor with one, along with private training equipment and such.  The whole top floor is like there own house.  There are five of them.  The two you just meet are known as 01 and 02.  Code names Perfect Soldier and Shinigami.  The other there are 03 The Silencer, 04 Desert Noble, and 05 Lonely Dragon.  Apparently there an unbeatable team.  The two you just met are the worse though.  They couldn't care less about rules and do as they please.  They get away with it though cause there so good with everything they do.  I heard that where the one has a weakness the other one fills it out."  And so went the conversation of the two mysteries youths who had shocked and shaken up this normal day in the office.

SLAM BANG SLAM SMASH CRASH and on and on went the sounds of frustration and destruction left by Lady Une as she shut her office door.  Only to see Duo firmly seated in Heero's lap.  But that wasn't the problem, the problem was Heero had his one hand firmly pressing Duo's back against his chest with his braid clutched possessively in the hand; his other hand was underneath Duo's shirt playing with a harding nipple.  Duo's hands were firmly planted in Heero's messy brown hair.  

"ENOUGH" screamed Une.  

Heero and Duo stopped though they both had smirks on there faces.  

"Look, both of you, I don't care what that asshole said to you, but you are to NEVER, do that again.  You could have killed him without even trying.  And I don't feel like explain to the families or the press about you two.  Which would eventually lead to the other three involved." Une said all in one breathe.  Sinking down in her chair she slid a folder over to the two. 

"Here is the file containg your next assignment."

"Christmas early".  Duo said gleefully while looking over the contents.

Heero pulling Duo's braid said "Baka" and with that Une noticed they both seem to calm down.  Which she was very grateful for.  

"So will you do it?" Une asked.

"Of course any chance to rid the earth of drug dealers is a joy to do. . .  keeps them away from little kids." Duo replied.

"Mission accepted."  Heero said.

"Good you live at 0800 hours." And with that the meeting was concluded.

Owari

Well should I continue?  By the way this is mostly a teaser, more will be added to it and fixed in it, I just want to know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Suiting Up

STANDARD DISCLAIMER:  Gundam Wing DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.  

Ok well sorry this took so long -.-;  I actually wrote this chapter in less then 3 days, basically I was sitting in my management class and realized what a waste of time it was lol, so decided to do something mildly productive, and this is the result.  

I hope everyone likes this ^_^

First Meetings – Chapter 2

Suiting up

Two hours before their mission was to go down, all five of the Gundam boys were in their own personal Preventers locker room "suiting up" for their mission…well that and a little foreplay.  Wufei was in his personal corner sharpening his katana the look on his face was nothing less than malicious.  Quatre and Trowa were dutifully suiting up.  Quatre taking a slight break to skillfully tease Trowa, who would just stand there like a lion ready to pounce.  You could see even though it wasn't as apparent on their faces as it was on Wufei's face, but the slightest thing would set them off.  Heero and Duo now were a different story.  Heero had Duo affectively pinned to the wall, braid in hand held like a leash, his slim writs pinned above his head in an iron vice grip.  While Heero's thigh was parting Duos legs.  Both their mouths were busy trying to swallow the other ones.

            This was the view Lady Une walked into when she saw it she couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness for these five boys, for they were still only 17.  Even though they had gone through far more than any child, hell any adult should of ever have gone through.  No matter what she tried it seemed she couldn't reach them anymore.  The five of them had turned from young boys who were fighting for a cause, for their lives to boys who just didn't care anymore.  The thing that got to her the most was they were still to kind.  It was hard to explain but just looking at them when they were all together, you could see.  You could also see that these five boys needed each other they were all part of a whole that should never be separated or broken.  It was funny really they were so different but yet so much of them was the same.

            Stepping out of her reprieve she cleared her throat to let them know she was there, though it was a good chance they already knew she was watching them.

            Wufei looked up from sharpening his katana; Quatre stopped teasing Trowa both looking at her and Heero let go of Duo, braid still in hand.  Looking them over she had to hold her breath at there attire.  Wufei was the only one who was completely dressed to regulation, upon closer inspection she saw he too had a slight alteration, only his was nothing to big, just a sheath attached to his back underneath his Preventer's jacket for his katana.  Trowa and Quatre weren't that bad either.  Trowa wore blue jeans instead of black pants, along with a muscle shirt underneath his jacket, Quatre just had his goggles on, and his pants and shirt were definitely not regulation either.  It was really Heero and Duo that had her shitting bricks.  Heero wore giant black combat boots, black leather pants a white t-shirt and his jacket wide open Duo wearing his black boots extremely tight black leather pants, tight black mesh shirt, black leather chocker and a long black leather duster stood out above the rest.  

"How many times do I have o tell you, when you go on missions you must wear regulation clothing?  With the exception of Agent Shinigami I can over look most, but you" as Une stares directly at Duo with a life threatening glare "don't even have anything on you to state you work for us and you look like a cheap whore!"

            All she got for her speech was two snickers, one gentle smile, one glare and one shit eating grin.  

"But lady I have my patch" Duo cockily replied while pointing at a patch on the shoulder of his duster that once belonged to a regulation Preventers jacket.  The patch looked like it was cut from the jacket and sewn on this one.

            Throwing her hands in the air and grunting in annoyance she stomped out the room but not before she told them that their teams were waiting and they were leaving in fifteen minutes.

"Hn…you do look like a slut" Heero said as he tugged on Duo's braid and looked him up and down.

"Yeah but she didn't see what I'm packen, nor did she see what you all have."  Duo replied with a satisfied smirk.  The other pilots chuckled not only for the innuendo but also because it was true.  Each of them were packing some heavy weaponry that DEFINITLY wasn't regulation.  

            Hidden on Duo alone was a variety of hand guns, knives, explosives and other miscellaneous weapons.  The other four pilots weren't much better.

"One of these days Maxwell your going to kill yourself wearing stuff like that."

"True but at least you can't say I didn't come prepared."

Laughing Quatre replies "He does love his toys."

"He is a toy" Heero said as he pulled Duo in for a kiss.

"Well, shall we go and appease our abiding public?" Wufei asked as he made his way to the door

"I agree" came Trowa's soft answer.  With that they all left their locker room.  


End file.
